Meant To Be
by Billy17
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez broke up 3 months ago and are both miserable and lonely. They miss each other terribly, and want each other back.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Be: Chapter 1**

_3 months ago_

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are both twenty-four years old. They've known each other since they were five years old. And they've been together for eight years. Everyone knows that they are meant to be and that they are very much in love. But they have been having their problems for a couple months. One day it just got to be too much. They were both at their house, and they were currently at each others throat in a fight once again._

"_Troy, we can't keep living like this. We aren't the same people we were when we started dating all those years ago. We are constantly fighting. It's almost everyday now that we are fighting. I can't do this anymore, I love you and I always will, till the day I die. But we just aren't going anywhere with this constant bickering and fighting. I never thought it would come down to this but we need to break up. I never wanted this to happen but we have no choice. This has gotten to be too much." said Gabriella with tears streaming down her face._

_Standing up now and being shocked, Troy says "Gabriella, baby, no we can get through this. We have been through thick and thin together. I can't live without you, you're my life."_

_Sobbing now, Gabriella says, "Troy, I used to believe that, but now this has gotten to be too painful. I cry constantly because of us fighting all the time. We need some space, and if we are truly meant to be then we will find our way back to each other, but for now this is goodbye."_

"_Brie, I love you. Please don't do this, we can get through this." said Troy._

"_Goodbye, Troy." Gabriella said and walks out of the house and leaves Troy to collapse to the ground and out his head in his hands and yell out, "When did this all go wrong!"_

_After Gabriella left the house, she got in her car and drove to Taylor McKessie-Danforth's house, where she knew she'd be with her husband of a year, Chad Danforth. When she got to Taylor's house, she knocked on the door until Taylor answered the door, and when she opened the door, and saw Gabriella's tear-stained face, she knew something was wrong. _

"_Oh my god, Gabriella, what's wrong? What happened?" Said Taylor when she opened the door and saw her best friend crying. _

_Gabriella didn't say anything, she just ran and hugged Taylor and started crying on her should. Taylor didn't know what was wrong but she intended to find out. So she dragged Gabriella inside._

_It took Gabriella half an hour to stop crying and she finally spoke for the first time since showing up at Chad and Taylor's house crying. Gabriella then said, "we're done, Tay." _

_It was only 3 words, but Taylor instantly realized what happened and her eyes went wide with shock._

_The Golden Couple had split. That's all that Taylor had running through her mind. She just couldn't believe it. Troy and Gabriella were the couple everyone envied. You could just look at them and know that they were meant to be. _

"_You and Troy broke up?" is all that Taylor said after that. And when she only received a nod from Gabriella, she knew it was true. _

_Chad was sitting there next to them and when he heard that, he instantly shot up and ran out to his car and drove to his best friend's house. When he arrived, he started banging on the door and Troy Bolton opended the door but this was not the Troy Bolton everyone was accustomed to seeing. His face was red from crying and he just looked miserable._

_When Troy saw Chad there, he just said three words and those were, "I've lost her."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Present Day

Everyone was surprised when they heard of the golden couple's split. everyone who knew them believed that they were unbreakable and that they would never split. But nobody was more surprised than the "gang." The gang consists of Troy and Gabriella's closest friends. Their closest friends are Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie-Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans-Baylor, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielson-Evans, Jason Cross and Marth Cox-Cross. The guys were constantly trying to bring Troy around and get him to stop moping around, while the girls were trying to do the same thing with Gabriella. But so far, nothing has helped or made their two very much in love friends happier. And currently the guys were all heading over to Troy's to talk him into a game of basketball. They were members of the East High basketball team and one the state championship in their junior and senior seasons. Troy was their captain and they want him to get back to the old Troy. But they all know that, the old Troy disappeared the second him and Gabriella broke up.

"Yo Troy, open up the door," said Chad when they got to Troy's house. When Troy opened the door, he looked exactly how he has for the last three months ago. He had bags under his eyes and it was easy to tell that he hasn't slept well in a while.

"Hey guys," is what Troy said when he saw them there. Truthfully, he doesn't want anyone to be at his house, except for one person but he knew that was a long shot.

"It's time for some b-ball, Troy. Get your lazy butt dressed and lets go out back to play." Chad then said.

"Sorry guys, I'm not in the mood. Maybe some other time." Troy said while looking down at the ground.

Chad then told the guys to go out back and start playing and he walked inside and shut the door behind him. He then said "Troy man, I hate seeing you like this. You're my best friend. I want the old Troy back. I miss him. This (pointing at Troy) is not the real Troy."

After a little pause, Troy said sadly, "Chad, that Troy left when Gabriella walked out of this house."

Chad had never seen Troy like this. He's always been the happiest and never been miserable, but once Gabriella went, his happiness went. After a while, Chad finally talked and said, "I'm sorry man, I wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks man, it means a lot but my happiness is all with me being with Gabriella. Since we're not together, it's gone." Troy said in monotone.

Chad understandingly said, "I know Troy, I know."

Chad decided, it'd probably be better if he just left it at that, so he decided to leave and he walked out back and told the guys that they would leave now.

"Troy's not playing?" They all asked.

Chad then said, "No, his heart his in too much pain right now to play basketball."

The guys then just dropped their heads sadly knowing well that their friend was dealing with a broken heart and that only one person could put it back together. Gabriella Montez.

Chad missed his best friend. And he knew he'd do anything to make sure that everything becomes normal again. But first things first, he knows that Gabriella and Troy just need time to work it out. He just hopes it isn't completely broke. He wants them to get back together and be the happy couple they were at East High.

Meanwhile at Gabriella's house

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha were all trying to get their best friend/sister to talk to them.

"Gabriella, please talk to us." Taylor said when Gabriella finally let them in.

"What is there to talk about Taylor? Huh? You know perfectly well that I regret breaking up with Troy. Every single day. He was my everything and he still is. I want him back, but I don't know if he wants me back since I broke his heart." Gabriella Said while crying.

They all then said, "We know Gabriella. We just want you to know that we're all here for you. Even the guys are too. Troy will be too. You know that."

"I know. I miss Troy so much. I love him sooooo much." Gabriella said. Before they could say anything, Gabriella said, "guys can you just go. I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Sure, Gabi. But if you need anything, just call one of us. We'll be right here for you." They said and then left after that.

Gabriella then collapsed on her bed and started sobbing hysterically. She looked out her window at the moon and wondered if Troy was too.

Troy was laying in his bed and looked out the window too wondering if Gabriella was looking at the moon, just as he was. Then they both said the same thing, before they both fell asleep.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day was a Saturday and it was scorching, hot outside, so the gang all wanted to go to the beach, minus Troy and Gabriella of course. The gang didn't want Troy and Gabriella avoiding each other for the rest of the their lives. So, the guys and the girls decided to go to Troy and Gabriella's houses and force them to come to the beach, if necessary. The guys were on the way to Troy's house with all the beach stuff. When they got there, they walked up to the door and started knocking until Troy opened the door.

When Troy opened the door, he was about to say something, but Chad cut him off saying, "No protesting, go get a shower and then put on your swim trunks. We're going to the beach, whether you want to or not. We'll drag you there if we have to."

Troy figuring he had no choice but to listen to him, just shrugged and went up to his bathroom and got in the shower. Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan all sat down in the living room and waited for Troy to get out.

Fifteen minutes later, Troy came down the stairs with a shirt and blue swim trunks on and then muttered, "let's go, since I'm being forced to go to the beach."

So, then the guys left and got in their car and headed to the beach.

Meanwhile with Gabriella and the girls

Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi were trying to convince Gabriella to go to the beach, but she wasn't having any of it. She kept saying that she wasn't going. So, the girls had enough and told Gabriella to go get in the shower and put on her bathing suit. They weren't going to take no for an answer.

Gabriella moved to object, but the looks that her friends were giving her, stopped her right there. So, she just went to get in the shower while the girls waited for her to get out.

Nearly half an hour later, Gabriella walked down the stairs and said "okay, I'm out. Let's go to the beach."

When the girls got to the beach, they found the guys and parked next to them, but when Gabriella saw Troy in the car, she froze and almost started crying again. But she held it in and said to herself that she can do this.

They all started walking down to find a place to set their stuff down in the sand. It was a very silent, awkward walk. Gabriella and Troy kept glancing at each other, but quickly avoided looking at each other when they saw that the other looked at them.

They all decided to go get in the water, but Troy and Gabriella didn't want to. Everyone was thinking OF COURSE. So, the guys (minus Troy) and the girls (minus Gabriella) all went into the water.

Gabriella decided to sit in the chair and just read for a while. While she was reading, a shadow showed up next to her blocking the sun. She looked up and lo and behold, it was her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton.

Troy then said, "Mind if I sit here?"

"not at all," Gabriella mumbled sadly wanting nothing more than to be curled up in Troy's arms right now.

Troy sat down next to her and just looked out at their friends all laughing, having a good time in the water. He wished that he and Gabriella were having fun too, but that was not the case. At that thought, he just sighed.

When she heard Troy sigh, Gabriella looked up and said, "what's wrong?"

Troy looked at her and said, "I hate this. Us avoiding each other. I miss you. Can we at least try to get back to what we were before we started dating all those years ago?"

Gabriella looked shocked at this, but rallied herself and said, "I miss you too Troy. I would like that. I want us to get back to what we were."

And for the first time in three months, Gabriella and Troy both smiled. They were both happy to be trying to be friends again.

About thirty minutes, Troy and Gabriella were sitting down next to each other, just laughing at anything the other said, just like a bunch of complete retards.

The gang were still in the water, but then they heard laughing and turned around. What they saw made their jaws drop. Troy and Gabriella were laughing and talking. But, then the gang smiled. For the first time in months, things were looking up for Troy and Gabriella. But the gang hoped that they end up getting back together because they know that Troy and Gabriella will only have true happiness if they are together.

They got out of the water and walked over to the two laughing twenty-four year olds and said, "well, well, well, what do we have here? Troy and Gabriella laughing?"

Troy then said, "yes we are going to try and get things back to us being best friends." Under his breath, Troy added "and hopefully, we'll be getting back together eventually."

Gabriella heard this but decided not to say anything because she didn't want to ruin their renewed friendship. She wanted to smile and cry at the same time when she heard him say that. Because she was happy that Troy still wanted to be with her, but she knew it was her fault that they weren't together and that thought made her want to cry.

They decided to leave a little later and Troy and Gabriella both went to bed when they got home since it was a little after 11 when they got to their houses.

They both went to sleep with the same thought

"Maybe, just maybe things are looking up between us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few months, Troy and Gabriella's renewed friendship had gotten stronger. They were back to being best friends like they were before they were dating. They would go out with their friends or just by themselves. It didn't matter where they went, because they still had fun wherever they went. They were content to just be in each other's presence. However they both still held a secret longing for each other. But they were willing to keep that a secret from each other because they would rather be best friends than ruin it by possibly telling each other they wanted to get back together but fearing the other didn't feel the same way anymore.

Currently, it was a Monday morning and they were both at work, which coincidentally they both work at their former high school, East High. Troy Bolton is the basketball coach (having taken over the team when his dad Jack retired from coaching a year ago) and he is also a P.E. teacher, alongside Chad and Zeke (also a part time chef). Gabriella Montez is an English teacher at East High. She took over for Mrs. Darbus, upon Mrs. Darbus' retirement from teaching. They both love their jobs very much. Nothing makes them happier than doing the jobs they loved, except for maybe being with the one they love.

Gabriella had no class at this point in the day, so she was just walking around the school. She passed the gym and looked inside and saw the man who makes her feel like she's in high school all over again, where she was always with him and falling more in love with him everyday. Troy was getting ready to take a shot and as he jumped in the air and the ball left his hand, and went through the hoop for a defining swish, Gabriella then yelled, "And there's the game winning shot."

Troy smiled at her and said, "You want to try shooting, Brie?"

"Sure, give me the ball." Gabriella then said and she shot the ball and it missed the rim by a mile. Gabriella then let out a groan, but inside she knew she missed the shot on purpose because she knows what Troy will do.

Troy ran to get the ball and then came back and gave the ball to Gabriella, then lined up behind her and said, "here, let me help you. (he put his hand on the ball and the other on her back) It's all about the release. Alright jump and release it right above your head."

Gabriella then did what he said and the ball went in the hoop for a swish. She turned and jumped into his arms and hugged him to show she was happy she made the basket.

Turning red from embarrassment, Gabriella backed away and said, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't think before doing that."

Troy laughing, then said, "Gabriella, calm down, it's okay. We're best friends, you can hug me anytime you want."

Gabriella sighed with relief and said, "Okay good."

About half an hour later, they were just sitting on the gym floor laughing and having a great time.

Troy then said hopefully, "Do you want to hang out after we get off of work here? Go see a movie or something?"

Gabriella then said, "that sounds great, Troy."

Then the bell rang and they knew they had to part ways because they both have classes coming in. So they agreed to meet after school to go to the movies.

Once the final bell rung, both Troy and Gabriella were looking forward to going to the movies with each other. They met out back and drove to the movies and got their tickets then sat down with popcorn and soda. Half away through the movie, Troy decided to test his luck and put his arm around Gabriella. She made no protests, so he sighed with relief and thought that maybe he might just be able to get her back.

Gabriella was surprised when she felt Troy's arm go around her shoulders, but she loved and missed his arms being around her. So she made no move to get his arms off her. She settled back into the comfort of his arm being around her and watched the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over, they decided to go somewhere to eat. They went to Red Lobster because they both were craving some crab legs. They ate their meal and then left the restaurant happier than they've both been in awhile. It was around 9 at night when they pulled up at Gabriella's house. Her mom wasn't home because her mom was on a business trip for the next month. Troy and Gabriella just sat in Troy's car for awhile listening to the radio while just talking about the day they had. They both agreed that they had a lot of fun today with each other.

After about half an hour of sitting in the car, Gabriella said that she needs to go inside, so she can get ready for the next day. Troy then shut off the car and got out and opened up the passenger door for Gabriella.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Gabriella said when she got out.

"No problem, miss," Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella then walked up the drive way towards Gabriella's door. When they reached the door, Gabriella turned around and said, "thanks for today Troy, I had a lot of fun."

Troy said, "You're welcome, Brie. So did I."

They stood there, looking at each other for what felt like forever. Then Troy leaned down and hoped that he was doing the right thing and kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips. When he kissed her, Gabriella froze up, but then returned the kiss with as much passion as he was. They both smiled into the kiss, happy that they were kissing each other for the first time in months.

When they stopped kissing, they stared at each other and said goodnight. They agreed that Troy would pick her up in the morning and take them to the school.

As they went to sleep, they both had the same thought on their mind.

"What is going to happen next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, she at first couldn't remember what happened last night. But, then she remembered her kiss with Troy and she smiled but then that smile turned into a frown. She didn't know if they were back together and she was worried about getting back together with him. There was nothing she wanted more than to be Troy's again. But, she was worried what would happen if they got back together. She didn't want them to start fighting again if they started dating again. She was worried that if that happened that they could ignore each other forever this time and that would break her heart more than ever. She'd rather be just his friend than have him completely out of her life.

Troy had a smile on his face the entire way over to Gabriella's. He was hoping today would be the day they got back together. When he got to her house, he knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door. When she opened the door, he couldn't stop smiling. She was so breath taking beautiful.

"You ready to go?" Troy said when he finally said something besides just staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Troy. Lets go" Gabriella said. Then she shut the door and followed him to his car. Troy opened the door for her and Gabriella couldn't help but smiled. He was such a gentleman.

Troy then drove them to East High and before they got out, he turned and said to Gabriella, "Will you meet me during you're free class up at our spot?"

After a pause, Gabriella finally said, "Yes I will, Troy."

"Great, I'll see you then, Gabriella." Troy said and then took off for the gym so he could get ready for his first gym class.

Gabriella did the same except she was going to her English classroom. On the way, she kept thinking about seeing Troy. She was excited and dreading it because she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. Their kiss last night.

When it was her period with no class, Gabriella walked to the door that leads to the rooftop, where she'd be meeting Troy in their spot. When she got up there, she saw Troy on the other side pacing back and forth. Laughing, she said, "You know I don't think I've seen anyone pace that much."

Hearing her angelic voice, Troy turned around and started laughing at what she said. And said, "Haha very funny, brie."

Deciding to get right to the point, Gabriella then said, "What did you want to talk about, Troy?"

Being shocked at her straight-forwardness, Troy then said, "well uhh, I wanted to uhh talk about us and our kiss last night."

Gabriella expecting this then answered saying, "And what about us?"

"Well, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I want to know do you still love me? And if you do, would you consider us getting back together?"

Sighing, Gabriella said, "Yes Troy, I still love you and I probably always will. But I don't know about the second question. I would love to be yours again Troy. But I'm just afraid of what would happen if we got back together and started fighting again. Would we break up and never talk to each other again? I wouldn't be able to live if that happened. I'd rather just be your friend than not have you in my life."

"Oh. t least that's not a no. It's not what I wanted to hear though. I still love you. These last eights months of not being able to call you mine have been the most miserable months of my life." Troy said sadly.

Gabriella then started crying softly and said, "I'm sorry, Troy. It's all my fault. I want to be with you Troy. But I just need time to decided what to do. Will you give me some time to decide if I'm ready?"

"I'd wait forever for you, Brie. I will give you some time. I won't ask you again. I'll let you decide without being pressure by me. I love you with all my heart, Gabriella." Troy said and pulled her into a hug.

Gabriella said, "thank you Troy. That's all I'm asking for. I just need time to decide."

Then the bell rang and they said their goodbyes to each other. They went in the opposite directions. Gabriella going to her english classroom and Troy going to the gym for his gym class. Troy's happy face, no longer held the smile he had all day. But he wasn't frowning. He knew Gabriella just wanted time to decide and that she still loved him. And that thought brought that smile back to his face.

Gabriella had tears on her face because she knew she had let Troy down again. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew was that she loved Troy Bolton and was going to think about if she wanted to risk getting back together with him.

At the end of the day, Troy met Gabriella as she came out of her class and offered to give her a ride home. She agreed and followed him to his car. She got in the passenger seat and Troy drove her to her house.

When they got their, Gabriella turned to Troy and said, "I promise I will think about it, Troy." And she then got out of the car and went inside her house.

Troy left with a small smile on his face knowing that Gabriella would think about getting back together with him. He just hoped she would get back together with him. He wanted her back and he loved her with all his heart.

Gabriella laid down on her bed and didn't really get up off the bed for most of the day. When she decided to go to bed, she fell asleep thinking about the blue-eyed man who was always on her mind. Troy Bolton.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has now been a month since Gabriella told Troy that she would think about getting back together with him. And it's been nine months since they broke up. For Troy, he's been worried and excited. He's been worried that she'll turn him down, but excited that she hasn't turned him down yet.

Gabriella had been thinking about it for the entire month and the fact that Troy hadn't said anything about it in the last month has made her decision a lot easier. She knew she still loved him. And now she knows what she wants. She wants to get back together with Troy. But, she doesn't know how to tell him. Then a light bulb went off in her brain and she had the perfect idea. Troy's birthday is in a week and she knew the perfect present for him. She also decided to call all their friends and ask them to help her set up a surprise party for him.

All of their friends instantly agreed, but she didn't tell any of them that she intended to tell Troy that she wants him back.

For the next week, all their friends and Gabriella were busy making plans for Troy's surprise party. They decided to have the party at Gabriella's house. Their plan for getting Troy there is that after school they'll have everything set up and when Troy drops Gabriella off at her house, she would ask Troy if he would like to come in. However they don't know if Troy will come in but Gabriella will drag him in if she has to.

It was Friday and also Troy's birthday, which means that his surprise party is today. All their friends called in sick for the day, so they could get everything ready for the party.

All through the day, Gabriella was worried and nervous because she kept thinking that Troy may have changed his mind about wanting to get back together. But she pushed that thought to the back of her head for the day because she knew that Troy would be able to tell that something is wrong. Troy always knew when something was wrong with Gabriella.

When the end of the day came and Gabriella met with Troy, she told him to hang on for a second so she could use the bathroom. When she went in to the bathroom, she took her phone out and called Taylor to make sure they have everything ready.

"Yes Gabi, everything's ready." Taylor said.

"Okay, we're gonna be leaving the school in about 5 minutes, so make sure you guys are hiding when we get there." Gabriella said and hung up the phone.

She then went outside and followed Troy to the car and got in. After a 20 minute drive to her house, they finally got there.

She then turned to Troy and said, "would you like to come in Troy?"

"Sure Brie." Troy then said.

Then they both got out of the car and walked up to Gabriella's door. When they reached the door, Gabi took out her keys, unlocked the door and told Troy to go in first.

He opened the door and said, "Why is it so dark in here?"

He then turned the lights on and everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Looking shocked, he then turned to Gabriella, who was standing behind him smiling and said, "Did you plan this?"

"Yes Troy, I did. Happy Birthday." Gabriella said.

"Brie, you're the best." Troy said and then hugged her. When he let go of her, he turned to his friends and said, "Thanks guys. I appreciate this."

"No problem, buddy." Chad said.

They all then started partying and talking with each other.

About half an hour into the party, Troy was talking to Chad and then Gabriella interrupted and said, "Sorry to interrupt, Troy. But can I talk to you in my room?"

Troy answered, "Yes, I'll follow you."

They then went up to Gabriella's room and went inside. Gabriella was the first to speak and said, "Troy, have you changed you're mind about us in the last month?"

"What, no of course I haven't. I will never change my mind about you. I love you forever." Troy said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Gabriella said and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air, Gabriella said, "I want to get back together with you, Troy. I love you and I have missed being called your's."

"I love you soooo much, Gabriella. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Troy said.

"Yes of course I will Troy." Gabriella answered.

A couple minutes later, Troy and Gabriella went back downstairs holding hands. Taylor was the first to see them holding hands and she then squealed.

"Are you?" Taylor asked.

"Yes we are." They both answered smiling.

Their friends then started congratulating the newly reunited couple. They were so happy for their friends.

Later all their friends left and they were all thinking one thing.

The Golden Couple is back.

Gabriella and Troy were about back laying on her hammock. Gabriella had her head on his chest, while Troy's arm was around her waist. They were both happier than they've been in the last nine months. Because they were finally back together.

"I have missed you sooo much." Troy said.

"So have I Troy." Gabriella said.

Then for the rest of the night, they just laid their in peace, thanking god for helping them find their way back to each other.

When Troy left that night, he gave her a goodnight kiss. As Troy left, they both were wearing identical smiles on their faces.

Troy wanted her to move back in with him, but he didn't want to rush it so he decided not to ask her that night. But he knew that soon, he would ask her that question. When though, he did not know. He's just gonna enjoy his time finally being back with Gabriella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been a week since Troyella got back together and they were both insanely happy. Troy and Gabi would hang out everyday and they'd hang out at Troy's house or something. They didn't care as long as they were with each other.

Today was a Saturday and the happy couple were going to go to dinner tonight. Troy was going to ask her a question while at dinner. No he wasn't going to ask her to marry him, but he was going to ask her to live with him again. He knew that only being back together for a week wasn't a long time to wait to ask her to move back in, but he wanted nothing more than to wake up next to her every morning again. They'd been living together for two years before they broke up, so he hoped she'd instantly want to live together again.

When it was five o'clock, Troy went to Gabriella's house to pick her up. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Gabriella's mom answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez. Is Gabriella ready yet?" Troy said.

"She's upstairs getting ready. She said she'd be down soon. And how many times do I have to tell you, it's Isabelle, Troy." Isabelle Montez answered.

"Sorry, Isabelle." Troy answered and asked if he could come in to wait for Gabi.

"Of course, Troy." Isabelle answered and opened the door wider for Troy to come in.

Isabelle was sad when she heard that Troy and Gabriella had broken up nine months ago. She had never seen anyone make Gabriella as happy as Troy had. Then when they got back together, she saw that happiness back in Gabriella's eyes. And she was very happy for her daughter.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella came down the stairs in a beautiful blue dress. Troy could barely talk when he saw her, but he said, "You look beautiful, Brie."

"Why thank you, Troy. You look quite handsome." Gabriella answered smiling.

Troy and Gabriella then went to his car and got in. Troy drove them to the restaurant where he had a reservation.

"Reservation for Bolton." Troy said to the waiter when he got in.

"Yes, right. Follow me please." The waiter said and lead them to a table at the back.

After they ordered their drinks and food, they sat their talking about anything they could.

"Gabriella, I know we've only been back together for a week. But I want to know if you would like to live with me again." Troy asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love to Troy. I've missed living with you." Gabriella answered after a pause.

"Really, you would? You don't think it's too soon." Troy asked.

"No I don't, Troy. I want to live with you again." Gabriella answered.

"That's great, Gabriella. I was hoping you wouldn't think it's too soon." Troy said and then the waiter brought out their food. So, their conversation ended until they ate their food.

After they had finished dinner, they started talking about how soon Gabriella would be able to move back in with Troy.

"Well, I've got all my stuff at my mom's house. So, I'd have to get everything from there. I could move in as soon as tomorrow maybe." Gabriella said.

"I'd love for you to move in tomorrow. I've missed living with you and waking up next to you every morning." Troy said.

"Awwww so have I Troy." Gabriella said,

Later that night, Troy drove Gabriella to her house and walked her to the door. They then shared a goodnight kiss and agreed that Troy would come over tomorrow to help her pack, so she could move in with Troy again.

The next day at about noon, Troy drove over to Gabriella's and walked up to the door. Isabelle opened the door and said, "Hi Troy."

"Hi Isabelle. Is Gabriella upstairs packing." Troy said. Gabriella had told her mom when she got home last night that Troy had asked her to move back in with him at dinner and she had agreed.

"Yes I believe she is. You can go up and see." Isabelle answered.

"Thank you." Troy answered and then went upstairs and knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Who's there?" Gabriella called from inside the room.

Troy decided to mess with her and said in Gabriella's mom voice, "It's your mother, sweetheart."

"Come in, mom." Gabriella said obviously tricked by Troy pretending to be her mom.

\

Troy then opened the door and saw Gabriella with her back turned to the door. He then snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands and said, "Guess who."

"Why I don't know. Could it be handsome boyfriend, Troy Bolton." Gabriella answered giggling.

"Hmmm yes it is." Troy answered.

"That so was not funny, Troy. You pretending to be my mom." Gabriella said trying to sound serious but then broke out laughing.

"Oh really. Then why are you laughing." Troy said.

"Okay, you got me. It was funny." Gabriella answered.

"Haha told you. Okay lets get packing." Troy said. And they started packing stuff that Gabriella needed.

Nearly an hour later, everything was packed. They were all set to take everything to Troy's house or now it was Troyella's house again.

So, they put all of Gabriella's stuff in Troy's car and took off for their house. When they got there, they took all of her stuff inside and placed it all on the couch. They decided it could be put places later.

"I've missed you living in this house. It's been so lonely without you here." Troy said.

"So have I, babe." Gabriella answered and then she sat on Troy's lap.

They then started kissing passionately. They only stopped when they needed to come up for air.

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"I love you too, Brie." Troy said also smiling.

They were both happy that Gabi was living with Troy again. She was back where she was supposed to be. Under the same roof as Troy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Troy woke up and at first couldn't remember what had happened yesterday. Then he saw Gabriella sleeping next to him with her head on his chest. And then he remembered what had happened. Gabriella had moved back in with him. He had missed the feeling of waking up next to the love of his life. He wanted this to be how he woke up for the rest of his life.

Troy then slowly, trying not to wake up Gabriella, got out of the bed and walked to his drawer. He then opened up the bottom drawer and took out a small box. He opened up and inside the box, sat a sparkling engagement ring. He had had the ring for almost a year now. Before they broke up nine months ago, Troy had bought the engagement ring and was going to propose to Gabriella real soon but then they broke up and he had missed his chance to propose to her. But now that they were back together, he wanted to propose to her, but he didn't want to rush it. He would propose eventually but for now, he would just concentrate on being with the most amazing girl in the world.

Hearing a shuffling coming from the bed, he quickly put the box with the ring back in the bottom drawer. He saw Gabriella moving in her sleep, so he quickly went to the bed and climbed back in to the bed.

"Where did you go?" Gabriella asked when she woke up to hearing him get back in bed.

"I had to use the bathroom, babe." Troy lied knowing she would be suspicious if he said he was looking through his drawers.

"Okay babe." Gabriella said and they both went back to sleep.

They both woke up an hour later because they had to get ready to go to work at school.

"You can go get a shower first, Brie." Troy said when they both woke up.

"You sure, Troy?" Gabriella answered.

"Yes, Brie. Go ahead." Troy said and kissed her on the lips then let her go to the bathroom so she could get in the shower.

Half an hour later, Gabriella was out of the shower and then told Troy he can get in now. Troy didn't take as long. It only took Troy ten minutes to take a shower.

At approximately 6:30, they both left the house and headed for East High. When they got there, they shared a kiss and went their separate ways to their classes.

When it was both their free periods, they met up in the rooftop garden. And they ate lunch there. They were talking about how their days have been.

"My day is great now that I'm with you up here." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Gabriella instantly responded to the kiss. They smiled into the kiss loving the feel of each others lips on their own.

A minute later, they stopped kissing for air and the bell rang meaning they had to go their separate ways. They groaned because they didn't want to go to the classes they had to teach.

By the end of the day, Troyella missed each other terribly and when they met up at the end of the day, they both smiled.

Troy and Gabi headed back to their house and stayed there in each other's arms for the rest of the day. They loved being in each other's arms.

Troy started thinking about the engagement ring that was sitting in his bottom drawer at this very moment. He was thinking about when he would ask Gabriella to marry him. He knew it was so soon since they started dating again. But he wanted Gabriella to officially be forever his. He wanted her to officially be Gabriella Bolton. He decided that he would ask her within the next couple of months. He just had to figure out how he would ask her.

He then stopped thinking about that and focused on Gabriella, so that she wouldn't get suspicious as to why he was lost in thought.

"I love you, Brie." Troy said smiling.

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella also said smiling.

Troy and Gabriella's life was perfect with them being back together. But Troy wanted to make it more perfect by asking her to marry him.

Troy had never known anyone like Gabriella. She was beautiful, amazing, and the most perfect person he'd ever known. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He needed her and wanted her to have the same last name as him. She was constantly on Troy's mind. Even after they broke up, she was still the only thing he thought about. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What you thinking about, Troy?" Gabriella asked noticing he had a far away look on his face.

"Oh just how beautiful and amazing you are. And how happy I am that we are back together." Troy said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Awwwwwwwwww Troy. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, babe." Gabriella said with happy tears.

"I love you too, babe." Troy said smiling and he then leaned over and kissed her.

For the rest of the night, they just sat there holding on to each other. Then around 11 o'clock, they went up to their bedroom and climbed into bed. They fell asleep with Troy have his arms wrapped around Gabriella and Gabriella snuggled up next to him.

Everything was almost perfect. Only one thing would make it completely perfect. Being Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Over the next four months, Troy and Gabriella's relationship had strengthened back to what it was before they broke up over a year ago. Currently Troy was with his best friend, Chad Danforth at Chad's house because he didn't want to be at his and Gabriella's because he didn't want her to walk in on the conversation Chad and him were having.

"So, you're going to propose to Gabriella?" Chad asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes Chad, I am." Troy said getting aggravated that Chad kept asking.

"Don't you think it might be a little soon since you guys have gotten back together?" Chad then asked.

"No, I don't. We were together for eight years before we broke up a year ago. And I was ready to propose to her then. I had the ring and I was just waiting for the perfect time to propose to her. But then we got in that last argument and that was the end of it. No more Troy and Gabriella. But now we're back together and I'm not missing my chance to propose to her this time." Troy said

"I'm with you man. I missed my best friend while you and Gabi had broken up. You weren't the same Troy. But Gabriella has brought that happiness back." Chad answered smiling at his best friend.

"She means the world to me. I want to start the rest of our lives together." Troy said.

Yes Troy had finally decided he wanted to propose to Gabriella. He couldn't wait any longer. Next week was Gabriella's birthday and he had set up a reservation for dinner for them. Then he'd take her to their special spot on the rooftop garden at East High and propose to her. He hoped that they would be going home engaged. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd be crushed if Gabriella said she didn't want to marry him yet.

A week later and it was Gabriella's birthday. She would be twenty-five-years old. Gabriella couldn't help but notice that Troy had looked nervous all week. She just brushed it aside and reminded herself to ask him later. Troy had told her that they would be going out to dinner tonight for her birthday then he said he had a surprise for her after. She knew what she hoped that surprise was. She hoped that he would propose to her. Gabriella felt that it would be romantic of him to propose to her on her birthday.

At 5 o'clock at night, Troy and Gabriella were on their way to dinner and Gabriella kept begging him to tell her what her surprise was.

"Please, Troy." Gabriella said while giving him the puppy dog look.

"Gabriella that's no fair. You know I can't say no to you when you use that face. You'll find out after dinner babe. I promise." Troy said while holding her hand.

A few minutes later, Troy pulled up to the restaurant where he had set up a reservation.

"Reservation for Bolton." Troy said when they got inside.

"This way, Mr. Bolton." The waitress said and led them to their table.

"Thank you for bringing here for my birthday. It means the world to me." Gabriella said whilst smiling at him.

"It's my pleasure baby. Happy Birthday Brie." Troy said grabbing her hand.

They then ordered their food and talked about how much they loved each other.

"You are the best Troy." Gabriella said.

"No you're the best, Brie." Troy said.

The waitress then brought their food and drinks out, so they stopped talking and ate.

Nearly half an hour later after Troy had paid the check, he asked Gabriella, "You ready for your second surprise? And no I'm not telling you what it is."

"Yes I'm ready Troy. Let's Go." Gabriella answered and they then left and went to the car.

When they got to the car, Troy told Gabriella to put on the blindfold so she wouldn't see where their going. Gabriella reluctantly put the blindfold and after Troy made sure she couldn't see, he started the car and they drove off to the school.

When they got there Troy led Gabriella up to the rooftop garden.

"Okay take it off, babe." Troy told her and helped her take off the blindfold.

"Oh my, Troy it's beautiful." Gabriella said when she saw that the rooftop garden was covered in beautiful flowers on the ground.

When she turned around she saw Troy on his knees holding out a beautiful diamond engagement ring and tears instantly came to her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Baby, I love you with all my heart. You are the reason I breathe. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. Gabriella Marie Montez, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Troy said hoping that he didn't rush into things.

When she didn't respond, Troy fearing the worse, got to his feet and started to walk the other way back down the stairs. He thought she was turning him down.

"Troy you really think I'd say no. Baby of course I will marry you." Gabriella said quickly running after Troy when he started to walk the other way knowing that he thought she was saying no.

"Really?" Troy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course Troy." Gabriella said and then held out her hand for him to put the ring on her finger. Troy wasted no time in putting the ring on her finger and then proceeded to kiss her.

"Troy how long have you been planning this?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Truthfully, I've had that ring for over a year." Troy said looking down at his feet.

"You mean you were planning to propose to me when we broke up." Gabriella asked with tears forming in her eyes. When she saw Troy nod, she then said, "Oh Troy, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't left."

"Brie, calm down. It's okay. We're engaged now and that's all that matters." Troy said hugging her while rubbing her back.

"Troy I have some news of my own. I'm pregnant." Gabriella said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

At first he didn't know what to say, but then he said, "Really? I'm going to be a dad? How far along are you?" Troy asked.

"Yes you are going to be a dad. I'm a month along. Troy I want to have the wedding before we have the baby." Gabriella said.

Troy then jumped and hugged Gabriella.

"I'm so happy Brie." Troy told her.

Everything was perfect for them now. They were now engaged and were expecting a baby in eight months. Life couldn't be any more perfect for the Golden Couple


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You ready to tell them, babe?" Troy asked his beautiful fiance.

"Yes, I'm definitely ready babe." Gabriella said smiling at her new fiance.

It was the day after Troy had proposed to Gabriella and been told by Gabriella that she's pregnant. They were both estatic at getting married and having a baby together. They wanted to tell all their friends and parents the great news. So they had called all their friends and their parents to see if they would come over to their house. They all had agreed so Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, and their parents were going to be at their house any minute,

Half an hour later, everyone was at Troy and Gabriella's house house waiting for the news that Troy and Gabriella said that they had.

"So, what is this big announcement you guys have to tell us?" Chad said smirking because he already knew what Troy's plan for last night was. Chad was the only one who knew that Troy was going to propose to Gabriella on her birthday.

Troy knew that Chad figured out why they called all their friends there. Troy then whispered in Brie's ear and said, "Hold up your left hand." 

Gabriella lifted up her left hand showing everyone the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. All the girls then squealed while the guys clapped Troy on the back.

"Troy, you couldn't have chosen a better daughter-in-law for me." Troy's mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Troy said grinning.

Everyone congratulated the couple on their engagement. Troy then stood getting everyone's attention and said, "we have more news."

I'm pregnant." Gabriella said standing up. Once again, all the girls squealed and hugged Gabriella. The guys clapped Troy on the back once again.

"I'm going to be a grandma," Mrs. Montez and Mrs. Bolton said at the same time with tears in their eyes.

Oh my Gabriella is growing up." Gabriella said hugging her girl.

An hour later, everyone had left, so it was just Troy and Gabi at their house.

"I Love You, Gabriella soon-to-be Bolton." Troy told her grinning.

"I Love You too, Troy Bolton." Gabriella said leaning up to kiss him. He eagerly responded to the kiss and loved every minute of the kiss.

When they came up for air, Troy then said, "When do you want to get married?"

"I want the wedding to be before we have the baby. It's February right now and I'm a month along. Which means that I'm due in October, so I'd like to get married in June. That way the baby isn't sticking out too much." Gabriella told him.

"That sounds perfect baby." Troy told his fiance while smiling.

They decided to get married on June 20th. They had a lot of things to do to get ready for their wedding. They had to find a place, invite people, set up a rehearsal dinner, many many different things.

As for everybody else, they were all shocked that Troy and Gabriella were engaged and expecting a baby. But they knew that it was gonna happen eventually because face it, Gabriella and Troy are the perfect couple. Everyone knew that Troy and Gabriella were forever.

"How's the name Alex for a boy and Lily for a girl?" Troy said to Gabriella while they were laying on their bed talking about baby names. They wanted to come up with names quickly.

"I like those names, Troy." Gabriella told her handsome fiance. She lost herself thinking about how perfect her life was now. She and Troy were engaged and expecting a baby now. Plus the best thing is that they haven't gotten in a fight once since they started dating again. Maybe they just needed time apart for themselves. Hopefully this would be forever. She knew in her heart that Troy was her forever.

"What you thinking about, gorgeous?" Troy asked noticing Gabriella was lost in thought.

Snapping out of her trance, Gabriella said, "Oh just how perfect our lives are now. I'm so glad to have you back and to be engaged to you while having a baby with you." Gabriella said looking up at him smiling.

Troy acting on instinct leaned down and caught Gabriella's lips in a sweet, romantic kiss.

"This was absolutely perfect." They both thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was now June 20th, otherwise known as the day of Troy and Gabriella's wedding. They were both anxious for this day. It was the day they had both been waiting since they were in high school. Gabriella was now five months pregnant. She had a bump that you could see if you look at her stomach. But the wedding dress that she had made for her hid that bump very well. It had been four months since Troy had proposed to Gabriella. They had a lot of wedding planning to do in four months for the wedding to be ready. It was very chaotic for them. They barely had any time to rest. Their wedding was going to be at a church that wasn't too far from their house. Troy's best man was of course Chad while Gabriella's maid of honor would be Taylor. This came as no shock to either of their friends. They all knew that Chad was Troy's best friend while Taylor was Gabriella's.

Currently they were all at the church waiting for the wedding to start. All the groomsmen plus Troy were in the men's dressing room, while the bridesmaids plus Gabriella were in the girl's dressing room.

"Oh my honey, you look so beautiful." Gabriella's mother said when she walked in and saw her only daughter in her wedding dress.

"Thanks mom. I can't believe this day is actually here." Gabriella said hugging her mom.

"Well believe it honey. I knew from the day you and Troy met that you two would get married. You can call it mother intuition." Her mom said happily with tears in her eyes.

"I kind of knew it too. Not when I was five though. But when we got to high school, I knew that I couldn't live without him. And that has proved to be true. After all, I'm getting married to him and having his baby." Gabriella said also with tears in her eyes.

Gabriella and Troy couldn't wait to be married and that was why they had decided to get married before they had the baby who they now knew would be a girl. They decided to name her Lily Olivia Bolton.

**Meanwhile with the guys**

To say Troy Bolton was nervous was an understatement. He was getting married to his best friend (No Not Chad), the love of his life, the mother of his unborn baby girl, and the woman that he couldn't live with out.

"You nervous man?" Chad asked when he walked in to the dressing room to see Troy looking downright nervous.

"Hell yeah, I'm nervous. I'm getting married today. What if she changes her mind?" Troy said worriedly.

"Troy, she's not going to change her mind. She's carrying your child. She has stuck with you through thick and thin. You guys always find your way back to each other." Chad told his best friend while patting him on the back.

"She is carrying my child, isn't she?" Troy asked stupidly thinking about his unborn baby girl. Instantly all his worries were gone. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

"You ready, Bolton." Chad said noticing it was time for them to go stand up at the alter.

"I'm ready." Troy told his best friend.

They then go to the altar where they would stand and wait for the beautiful bride.

Ten minutes later, they heard the cue for the bride to walk down the aisle. Troy then saw her walking down the aisle. She never looked more beautiful then she does now. She was walking arm in arm with his father, Jack Bolton. Jack had agreed to walk her down the aisle since her father had died when she eight years old. Too him, she was just as much his daughter as Troy was his son. And now Gabriella would be his daughter-in-law.

Then Gabriella reached Troy and Troy grabbed her arm lightly and helped her up the steps.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez in holy matrimony." The priest told everybody.

Later in the wedding.

"Troy will you please recite your vows." The priest said turning to Troy.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I have loved you for as long as I have known you. You are the air that I breathe. You are my other half. The one I can't live without. I knew in high school that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I will love you forever Gabriella Anne Montez." Troy said smilling

"And Gabriella your vows please?" The priest said turning to Gabriella.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I've known since we began high school that you were the one for me. I've loved you for as long as we've known each other. I can't live without you. You are the perfect person for me. I will love you forever." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"You may get the rings now." The priest said to Troy and Gabriella. Troy turned to Chad who handed him the ring while Gabriella turned to Taylor who also gave her the ring.

"Very good, Troy do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health till death do you part?" The priest asked Troy.

"I do." Troy said smiling directly at Gabriella and put the ring on her finger. Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"And do you Gabriella take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health till death do you part?" The priest asked Gabriella.

"I do." Gabriella said smiling putting the ring on Troy's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said loudly.

Troy wasted no time in lifting the veil off Gabriella's face and pulling her in for the most romantic kiss they have ever had.

Everyone started cheering for the newly married couple. Everyone there knew that this was going to happen. Troy and Gabriella were the perfect couple and they had been since they started dating in high school. Even when they broke up, everyone could see that they still loved each other.

One thing everyone knew was that this marriage would last forever. Nothing could tear Troy and Gabriella Bolton apart.

**There's that chapter. Sorry if some of the wedding details are wrong. Not very good at details with weddings. The next chapter will be up within the next two days. The reviews help me knowing that this story isn't a waste of time. Review this chapter please.**


	12. Chapter 12

15 years later

15 years later, Troy and Gabriella Bolton were still married and still very much in love. They now have 4 kids. Their oldest, Isabella Bolton was 15 years old and was the splitting image of Gabriella. However, she was just like Troy in that she loves the sport of basketball. The twins, Jacob and Jessica Bolton, both were 10 years old. Both of them are more on the quiet, shy side just like their mother. Then there was the youngest of the kids, Vanessa Bolton, who was 5 years old and very much a daddy's girl.

Troy and Gabriella both worked at their old high school, East High. Troy was a P.E teacher as well as the Head Coach of the East High Wildcats basketball team. Gabriella was a 12th grade English teacher. Students all loved the Boltons as teachers because they were the nicest teachers in school.

As for their friends, Chad and Taylor Danforth had three kids and had been married 16 years. Zeke and Sharpay Baylor had 2 kids and had been married 14 years. Ryan and Kelsi Evans had 1 kid and had been married just 10 years. All their friends had happy lives going on.

"Troy, baby I'm home." Gabriella Bolton called as she opened the front door going inside their house.

"In here." Troy called from the living room.

Gabriella walked into the living room and saw Troy sitting on the couch watching the Lakers game on T.V.

"Hey honey." Troy said when Gabriella sat down on his lap and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey babe, I love you." Gabriella said after releasing him.

"And I love you." Troy answered kissing her on her nose.

They had their fair share of fights every now and then but they still were the happiest they had ever been because they had each other and their kids. They truly were meant to be.

_That's the story. Thanks for those that read and reviewed this story and sorry about taking so long to update the story._


End file.
